Endless
by Orchida
Summary: She waited for him everyday. SoraKairi.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. This game does not contain any spoilers for KH2, or is in any way related.

* * *

**Endless**

Sad emerald eyes locked onto his own, the pain in them palpable and asking for a sweet kind of release that he was unable to give. "She waited for you everyday." The normally energetic girl shook her head, the action full of remorse. He could only think of how the movement didn't suit her, sapping her of her natural light and bounce and turning her into a stranger before his eyes.

"I honestly thought she was wasting her time. That you wouldn't come back." She grinned, the effort not quite enough to reach her eyes. "Everyday she would walk to the beach, watching the sky as if you would fall out of it at any moment," she sighed "and she would wait right there, ready to catch you." A glimmer of the old Selphie sparked in her dreamy gaze, he shifted uncomfortably- having always hated to be the attention of Selphie's wayward fantasies - before the stoic face returned. "We told her to give it up, that you weren't coming back." A warm hand took a hold of his own; dry and soft as silk. "I'm sorry Sora."

He felt his head bob in acknowledgement, her warm hand leave his grip and in a blur of movement, she was gone, leaving just Riku and himself to gaze up at the hill.

He realised he was nervous, incredibly so, even to the point where his hands were shaking and his legs refusing to move. He could feel his bones juddering inside of him, spreading a sharp coldness throughout his body. Rooted to the spot, he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder warmth seeping into him, comforting and giving him the strength to move his frozen lips.

"Riku… I don't think I…"

The platinum haired teen stepped before him, his hands moving to rest on Sora's shoulders, forcing him to look up and focus his attention on his friend.

"It's okay." His voice was soft, reassuring. "It can wait a while yet, we'll walk around the islands, go to the beach." He was grasping at straws, his eyes searching for something to say. "When you feel ready we'll return."

He didn't speak, his eyes slowly drifting from Riku's and up towards the hill where he had been told she was. "But she'll know. She's waiting."

Riku's answer was simple. "Then we'll go." He moved aside, allowing Sora to take the lead.

With heavy footsteps, his trek continued, the familiar feeling of tension thumping through him. He had waited so long, they both had and in just a matter of minutes it would be over. Everything.

He stopped, his hand tightly gripping the flowers that his Mother had suggested he buy for her. Kairi had been like every other girl in that aspect, able to lose herself in the sight and aroma of something that to him was already growing everywhere. She had loved the year that both Riku and he had pooled their money together to buy her a single white rose, a rarity on the islands where exotic flowers grew in abundance in the tropical temperatures.

She had treasured the gift, placing it in a vase on her window and spending hours gazing at it as it bloomed. She had wanted to press the rose but had been reluctant to end the sight of it at her window. Sora and Riku had just wanted her to return to playing outside, not caring whether the flower lived or died and, he felt ashamed to say now, regretted buying her the gift. She had been devastated the morning that she had woken up to find a scattering of browning petals decorating her floor.

"Sora?"

Blinking out of his memories, he looked up to find Riku's concerned face back in place. "I'm okay." As if to prove his words he started walking, feeling Riku's eyes piercing holes through his back. "I'm okay," he reiterated, pausing only long enough to hear the sound of trailing footsteps.

* * *

He crested the hill, the sight unbelievable as almost the entire island was unveiled. It was definitely somewhere that Kairi would love, a small smile crept onto his face, eyeing the small island where all of their adventures had taken place and started. 

"Perfect, isn't it?"

Sora nodded dully, Riku's words bringing his attention back to the reason why he was here. He turned from the view, his breath catching in his throat. He hadn't expected it to be this way as an icy cold spread through him, numbing every part of his body and filling his head with a misty, clogging haze.

A light touch to his arm made him aware that Riku was still with him. "I'll give you a minute." It sounded like a drone to his clouded mind and he was barely able to distinguish what his friend was saying. His mouth parted, eyes sliding to his retreating friend. He wanted to ask Riku to stay. He wasn't ready, he didn't know what to say, how to start, but the teen was already gone, leaving him on his own.

Tentatively he took two steps forward.

"Kairi…"

He looked down at his hands, the flowers standing out against the paleness of his skin. Awkwardly he cleared his throat. "I brought you some flowers." Silence reigned over the hilltop, a cool breeze passing by and making him shiver.

Feeling no choice but to fill the quiet he continued, "I know they're not big and fancy, but you were never that sort of girl, so…" He cradled the back of his neck. "They're simple… nothing much really. I suppose I should have asked Riku to pick. He's always been better at this sort of thing, he has charm. Wasn't that what you once said?" He paused, expecting to hear laughter, but not even able to force the sound out of his own dry mouth. "He's here as well, but he said he would give me, us, some time." A lump threatened in his throat as the thick silence continued. "He came to see you yesterday, right? He said it was strange." He nodded, a humourless laugh escaping his lips. "He was right. He told me what to expect, but," His vision became blurred. "I though that you would-" His breathing hitched, forcing his words to stop.

A moment of breathing in and out and he felt prepared once again to speak, "Selphie told me that you waited. She said that a lot of people told you it was pointless. I'm glad that you didn't listen." A rented smile touched his face, fingers tightening compulsively. "They were wrong though, because… I'm here now."

The image of Kairi stood waiting infiltrated his mind. He could picture her sad face watching the sky as time crept by endlessly. There had been so much wasted time. "I'm sorry." He breathed, "I should have been quicker, and you shouldn't have waited." His head ached, foolish words slipping past his lips in anger, it was his fault, "I shouldn't have promised."

Hot, stinging tears flowed freely down his face. With one hand he swiped angrily at his eyes, hating himself for giving in, he collapsed to his knees, the flowers crushing in his grip and petals falling softly to the ground. He struggled to breathe, gasping in oxygen as sobs tore through his chest.

He had said that he wouldn't do this; he had held it all back, pushing the truth to the back of his mind and distancing himself from what he was being told. He couldn't handle it and he didn't want to. He wanted Kairi, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and lift her off the floor, that was how he had pictured their reunion. He wanted smiles, he wanted laughter, and he wanted sound. He didn't want this.

"_Sora."_

"_Sora?"_

The voice barely registered in his mind. Pain engulfed every part of him, tearing at him with sharp claws that dug into his skin, refusing to let go.

"_Come on, Sora."_

Two hands hooked underneath his arms and pulled him up off the floor. "That's it Sora." Arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him close and allowing his head to rest gently on warm skin. "You need to let it all out." Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the silver blur. A hand drawing comforting circles on his back and quieting his cries to dull sobs.

Riku sighed, his own tears silently sliding down his face. "For a while there I didn't think you were ever going to break." Sora hiccoughed, bloodshot eyes blinking tiredly.

"I…I didn't want to believe." He screwed his eyes shut, burrowing his face into Riku's shirt.

"I know."

Sora's eyes drifted shut, a dull throb beginning to settle in the middle of his forehead.

Riku sighed once again, "Come on Sora, you're falling asleep."

He hadn't slept for so long. Shaking his head he replied, "I'm fine." A large yawn betraying his true feelings.

"You'll fall on your feet. We can come back tomorrow, if you want."

Sora nodded, she would always be here now. A walk away and out of his reach. He pulled away from Riku, making a vague attempt to scrub his face and erase that dulling throb that it seemed only sleep would cure. His eyes sought out the flowers he had brought, a crumpled mess of broken stems and drifting petals. Riku moved to pick them up, moving the gift so that they lay directly on top of the grave.

"She would have loved them, Sora." His smile was genuine and held no trace of sarcasm.

He nodded, the tears threatening to spill once more. Riku whispered something quietly to the stone, turning his back and smiling at Sora before making his way back down the hill.

For a moment Sora stared at the grave, Kairi's name blurring in front of his eyes. "I'm sorry that it took me so long." With that said he turned his back on the grave and continued down the hill to where Riku was waiting.

**End**

* * *

I'm not satisfied with the ending, but this fic is bugging the hell out of me so it goes up as is. What I had intended to do was keep Kairi's death a secret until the end. Unfortunately, I think that's a giveaway as soon as the fic starts, but just in case anyone is still unsure, yes, Kairi - in this fic - is dead. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
